keepcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Keepcraft Wiki
Welcome to the Keepcraft wiki! Here you can find all the information detailing the mechanics of the mod and how the server works. Please review the server rules. Keepcraft is a Red-vs.-Blue style PvP server. Upon joining, players are assigned to a team. The objective is to build a base with your teammates, defend it from attackers, and destroy the enemy team's base! Your Team New players to the server are automatically assigned to one of the available teams. Each team starts with a large “plot” or area of land only they can modify. Players who are in enemy territory cannot: * Place blocks (with 2 exceptions, see: Attack Blocks) * Remove blocks * Access stone level switches (stone pressure plates, stone buttons, levers) * Fill/empty buckets They can however: * Open unsecured containers (chests, forges, etc.) * Use wooden doors and switches (wooden pressure plates, wooden buttons, etc) * Remove stone buttons (this was done to prevent excessive button placement around doors to force TNT to be wasted) * Ride horses * Destroy crops * Kill animals The Spawn Tower Team members will always spawn in the same place, above the beacon in the “spawn tower”, which is the white tower at the center of their base. The spawn tower must be protected. If the enemy team manages to damage the beacon it will trigger a massive explosion and end the map. A new map will always be started at 8pm CST the day after a team has won. Raiding Each team can attack the opposing team's keep and outposts during raiding hours (8pm - 10pm CST). The defending team will be notified of the attack and the direction that the attack is coming from. The attacking team must destroy the central beacon of the keep or outpost. Attack Blocks Attack blocks can be placed in enemy territory during raiding hours. TNT Siege Blocks Balance Changes World Balancing Some modifications have been made to balance defensive structures. * Ender pearls cannot be thrown * Lava cannot be gathered * Shovels, pickaxes, axes, and hoes are automatically enchanted with Efficiency 3 and Durability 1 * Nether and The End are not accessible * Pistons and sticky pistons can only be placed in friendly territory * TNT cannot be placed by team members in their own plot * After successfully fishing, you must fish in a new location at least 3 blocks away from the previous fishing location (to prevent afk fishing) PvP Balancing Some modifications have been made to reduce the amount of time and resources needed to participate in PvP. For the most part these reduce how good improvements such as enchanted armor are so that people in base level armor and weapons are still able to contribute to fights. * Armor and damage related enchantments are reduced, see Damage Mechanics * Being hit by an arrow removes 2 food (1 drumstick) * When killed by an enemy player a 15 second respawn time is applied * Enchantment table cannot be built (you can however trade villagers and fish for enchantments) * The only potions that can be brewed are Regeneration, Poison, Fire, Night Vision, and Extended Breathing. None of the potions can be upgraded. You can also create the throwable and lingering variants. Additional Changes * Name tag recipe: piece of string above an iron ingot * Saddle recipe: leather arranged in a lower case u shape * Clay block recipe: dirt arranged in a 2x2 shape * Flint recipe: 1 block of gravel Commands Links Rules Graylist Discord Server World Map Mechanics Damage Mechanics Commands Armor Sets Guides Starting Guide Videos Category:Browse